Lost Soul
by AnimeOtaku1234
Summary: Soul ends up in a empty room he doesn't recognize and soon finds Maka his partner, in a room of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all this my first FanFiction so please don't hate, also I don't own any of the characters the only thing that is mine is the story.**

_I wanted to do something easy first so this will probably be short sorry if I have spelling errors and I appreciate if you tell me how I can improve, I'm also a big writing noob this is just something me and my friend decided to do recently, you can expect a lot of anime work from me and I'm still school and nothing to do afterwards, just go home...at least for I'll have some time to work on this new "hobby" , and enjoy._

**Chapter 1-Where am I ?**

Soul was asleep when he suddenly woke up. He started to wonder why he was asleep, the last thing he remembered was being at home watching tv, when all of a sudden he heard a loud noise coming from outside. He followed the noise outside and as soon as he opened the door his head went blank, and was now in a big unfamiliar room with the biggest headache in the world.

He thought it was kind of strange. The room was empty and white, it was so white soul probably seemed hairless (since his hair is a irregular white color and he also has red colored eyes).

So he probably did the most obvious thing and screamed, "hello?" "is anyone there...,"no response, so he decided to walk around he saw a barely visible door and it was unlocked.

He walked out and what do you know two halls one going left and one going right, how tedious so he just decided fuck it go... _STRAIGHT_?! Yup he just couldn't see it because the rest of the walls were also white he just happened to hear a scream that sounded like a familiar girls voice and reacted by going straight and by luck it was not a wall.

Soul started screaming "what's wrong?", as he reached the room he heard the scream from, and it was Maka she was watching something on the tv?!

Soul then said "Maka is that you what are you doing"She didn't respond soul looked around and her room was was different it was, colorful, a bed, windows, and a huge tv, to souls liking.

Soul decided to look outside through the windows that had curtains that you could barely see light shining through, it he wondered what was behind he could see was a reflection of himself and the room, he could clearly see light passing through but other than that nothing else.

He was starting to worry when Maka finally responded, "what?","where are we" soul said and Maka simply responded "I don't know". Which made soul really irritated and he said through gritted teeth "_then what the hell are you doing!_?" she then said "watching a movie, wanna watch"?

First thing that came to his mind is, _I'm still sleeping I have to be this makes no sense, the maka I know would be in a panic if she didn't know where she was. _So he just decided maybe if he went to sleep he would wake up, so he threw himself on the bed and went off to sleep. These strange new thoughts puzzled him. "This is so not cool..."

**Authors Notes**

_So I hope you like it and I might make my next chapter a bit longer and like I said please tell me how I can improve as a writer._


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I don't own any of this, only the story is mine, I think my first chapter was pretty boring especially since it was so short so I decided to make my second chapter a bit longer I would appreciate reviews. Also remember this is my first ****fan fiction**** I****'****ll try some comedy but I'm not too good at that. Also tell me if you like this 3rd person point of views, and take notice its mature, if you know what I mean (maybe) (probably not, well actually if you want lemon tell me in reviews) and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Maka POV (more of a 3rd person but in her perspective)**

Maka is watching a movie it was a romantic comedy it was rated-R, so you could guess that there were a few "exciting" scenes. Actually that's the reason she screamed earlier something really "crazy" happened and she couldn't contain her squeal, and she didn't answer because she was too into the movie. Right now she is blushing like crazy and then she thought _wait __didn't__ soul walk in earlier, is he watching. _Maka turns around nervously just to see his partner asleep, she wondered why it was so quiet.

Maka knew it was kind of weird how she just popped out in this unknown place out of nowhere, yet she felt comfortable and safe. Now that soul was here she felt even more secure, soul was her best friend she trusted him a lot too. Also she recently established with herself that she did indeed love soul eater evans, as a friend or lover she doesn't know just yet. It was getting kind of late and maka was starting to get sleepy, there was no problem with her going to sleep either there is a bed so ya. She doesn't mind sleeping next to soul on the bed either so she decides to do that and lays down right next to soul leaving no space between them, as she happily drifts off to eat sleep.

**Soul POV **

Soul wakes up and he feels someone next to him but its so dark he can't see, then he suddenly remembers that him and maka were in an unknown place. Then he realizes its maka whose next to him, _I mean_ _who else can it be_ he thought to himself. _This is so not cool, I thought I was just sleeping, but no everything is real and even maka is involved. _Soul really wanted to go explore, buthe didn't want to leave maka alone, alsoat that point he was really curious where they were, so he starts whispering "Maka, hey maka wake up." To his surprise Maka grabshim and pulls him into a hug this, literally freezes soul in place from shock.

"Ma..ma...maka, what are you doing", he choked out barely able to speaking while blushing heavily and trying to gently get out of her hug. Then maka places soul right next to her whispering in souls ear "just five more minutes ", Soul could feel her hot breath on him and it was driving him crazy. He knew he liked maka yet he would never admit that to anyone not even; actually especially not maka, but he doesn't know if he can control himself right now.

Maka suddenly wakes up and says "soul?" sounding really drowsy, "what are you doing?". "I wanted to go take a look around, wanna come" soul says hoping the darkness was hiding his blush from maka,.

"Sure", says maka still sounding half asleep

"Okay then let's go ", says soul getting up.

"Wait Soul," Maka says while grabbing his sleeve.

"Lets wait until it gets brighter."

Soul was surprised he never thought that Maka was afraid of the dark; actually he's

sure she's not... so why? Then it hit him its because they're in an unknown place and Maka has trust and abandonment problems, she must feel that if she can't see him he might leave her purposely or not.

Soul looks back at Maka and start in a soothing voice "Maka I won't...," but Soul notices she fell back asleep that's when soul get mad, she's not scared she just wants to sleep! Soul tries to remain cool, which he always is, and decides to wait for her partner to wake up so he just turns on the television and starts watching whatever's on. Strange enough the place had cable, all the stuff soul usually watches he could watch as if it was a place where they could stay and live comfortably. Either way soul just brushed it off to the side and decided to watch what he wants until Maka wakes up.

**~Time lapse~**

Maka finally woke up and she saw soul sleeping with the TV's on so she went over next to him and decides to wake him up, since she remembers he wanted to go out and explore. She also wanted to go out and explore this unknown place she was also pretty curious to where they were at.

So she begins to whisper "hey Soul lets go explore like you wanted to" Soul began to wake up and as he opened his eye, he smirked and said "good morning sleeping beauty had a nice nap?"

"Shouldn't I be saying that," she replies with a smirk of her own

"I don't know? Do you think I'm beautiful?" Soul retaliates.

Maka blushed, her hair flipped as she walked away saying "shut up Soul, lets go", unaware of how soul was staring at her. Soul quickly gets up and goes towards the door, noticing his partner was already walking outside of the room. I'm finally gonna find out where were at, this was the thought they both had before they went out and tried to figure out where and what this place is.

**Yes guys were finally getting some adventure in this damn Fanfic, also remember if you want some lemon tell me in reviews, also I****'****m doing a Fairy Tail (anime) Fanfic probably done with First chapter within a week maybe 5 days, idk second one of its kind one person beat me to it.*****SPOILER ALERT* (****I****'****m just gonna put Levi maybe) but its a LeviXNatsu so ya I****'****m not a big Fan of LeviXgajeel,****people who have watched anime know what I mean, no adventure. **


End file.
